


Two Brands Come Together

by RuinedProject



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Badass Owain, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinedProject/pseuds/RuinedProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After plenty battles of working together and cutting down enemies Owain finds himself falling for his cousin, Lucina.<br/>Now with actual Lucina/Owain development! *claps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Brands Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong, the High Life is one of my best stories, I just wanted a break from it...  
> Go ahead, sue me.

It was almost every battle that Robin ordered Lucina to pair up with Owain. The two worked very well together. Owain was always by Lucina's side... always. No matter what situation. He wasn't told, he  **will**  help and protect Lucina as if she were his own mother, and he did just that. Lucina wasn't too fond of Owain as much as she was towards Gerome, but she found herself laughing at Owain's jokes more than Gerome's.

It was pretty obvious that Owain had something for the bluenette, he always hoped he would have the courage to tell her... but incest in the royal family is almost considered a crime. The nights where he jumped in front of an attack for her was the nights he thought about her the most. The bluenette found herself thinking about Owain's well-being, the attacks that he took for her were highly dangerous. 

But one major thing that was keeping Owain from telling Lucina about his feelings was... Robin. That was the last thing he expected the tactician to do, liking his best friend's daughter... from the future? It was almost every time he went to tell Lucina about his feelings that they were kissing or hugging. These acts of love towards the person that Owain liked infuriated him, many opportunities when Owain and Robin were having a chat Owain could have clocked him right in his jaw. He had plenty of dreams where he won Lucina over be and cause of such acts, not very proper... but it's still something he thought about.

The shepherds barely escaped from Validar, the surprise attack sent the army into shambles. They did successfully kill Validar. Though that battle was definitely something that crippled the shepherds, so they had to take a break before they could make their next move. The night they returned, Owain found himself next to his mother, who was giving him a disappointed look. Lissa sighed.

"Owain... when Robin said to protect Lucina like she was me, he didn't mean to jump int-"

"You wouldn't understand, you're too busy with Vaike..." Owain said. Lissa raised an eye brow.

"You don't... like her, right Owain?" She asked. Lissa's hand was on his shoulder to comfort him, he only replied with a growl. "Ok good." She gave him a kiss on the head before leaving.

"By the gods, how am I goi-" Robin and Lucina walked through the opening of the tent, with worried faces, they sat down next to him.

"Um, Owain? Do you have a minute?" Robin asked. Owain let out a sigh, he got a bit more comfortable.

"Unfortunately, yes." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"When I told you to protect Lucina, I really just want you there with her... not to jump into a Warrior's silver Axe." Robin explained, Owain began to blush lightly as his rubbing turned into ferocious scratching.

"I don't want to see you get hurt Owain, you mean a lot to me." Lucina said. The scratching became so fast it seemed like his neck was going to catch fire.

"Though I do want to you to protect her." Robin continued. "She's what keeps me going in times like these." He looked at Lucina, who was blushing.

"Oh stop it." She said as she leaned in for a kiss right in front of Owain's face. Owain clenched his fists as his nostrils flared in anger. They pulled away and got a small glimpse of Owain's anger before he turned his face back to normal. They played it off as they walked out the tent.

The next day Chrom ordered everyone to wake up to train. Owain was unfortunately paired up with Robin, Chrom stood next to the sparring area to see Owain's progress, Robin was already in top shape. The Grandmaster held his Thoron tome and steel sword. Chrom put his hand between the two, the sparring began. Owain picked up his custom Mystletainn sword and ran towards Robin, he had no problem dodging. The real issue was actually getting to and hitting Robin, every time he got close Owain was sent back from perfect predictions. Lucina saw what was going on and decided to watch with Chrom. Owain caught a glimpse of his love and started to get weaker. Robin took this opportunity to get close and knock the sword from Owain's hands, at this point Robin had won.

After such an embarrassment, Owain set to become a new man. He would of course keep his current profession as a myrmidon, but he would be tougher. His father was the first he would visit. He already had natural strength from Vaike, but he wanted to make it better. Vaike said he couldn't train with the sword but would help him increase his strength. Owain held his sword up while Vaike constantly hit it with his axe. After obtaining more strength he challenged his dad to a sparring match and won. It was a long and painful process, but it paid off.

Owain still felt like he was worthless, he went to see Frederick.

"Is something amiss Owain?" Frederick asked with a thoughtful tone.

"No, I just..." He blushed lightly, Frederick laughed as he put his hand on Owain's back.

"Let me guess, you like a girl and you want to get as strong as me?" Frederick said. He smiled as Owain looked at him.

"How did you know?" Owain asked with a deeper blush. Frederick laughed again.

"That's what Chrom wanted, look at him now. He's living a wonderful life with Olivia. I can only assume you want to take part in my daily chores?"

"Yup, when do we start?" Owain asked as his blush faded.

"Tomorrow."

Owain went to bed, he was already sore from training with his dad. It seemed like minutes of sleep before Frederick woke him up and it was still dark out. Owain shot Frederick a stare as he rubbed his eyes, Frederick held out his hand.

"Wow, you certainly get up early to pick up rocks don't you Freddy?" Owain said, Frederick turned around almost instantly with a death stare. Owain just shrugged it off as he grabbed Frederick's hand and Owain was pulled up.

"We'll start by polishing weaponry, armor, cleaning and other tasks." Frederick explained, he led Owain to the armory... hundreds of weapons lined up, Owain gulped as he pulled his clothes away from his neck.

"A-all of them?" Owain asked as he began to sweat, Frederick nodded.

The task sent Owain to the edge, hours upon hours of constant cleaning. Owain's eyes grew tired as his body felt like jelly, but he felt stronger. Frederick saw the pain in his eyes and allowed him to leave to rest for a few minutes. Owain walked to the barracks and got himself some water and took a seat. He leaned back and breathed heavily. Robin and Lucina were also in the barracks, but in another room. Owain moved a little closer and heard the chatter.

"Flowers? What are we celebrating Robin?" Lucina asked.

"Oh n-nothing. Just thought that with all the stress you're going through you could use some cheering up." Robin said, with a couple of stutters. They stared at each other for a moment before Robin broke the silence. "Who am I kidding? I... love you Lucina. I always have." Lucina blushed deeply as she looked at Robin who was blushing intensely. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh Robin!" The bluenette said as she jumped into Robin's arms. "Yes!"

The cup in Owain's hands was destroyed within seconds, his anger numbed the pain. He jumped from his seat and helped Frederick once again. Owain went almost twice as fast as Frederick and did everything better than him beyond this point, Owain publicly challenged Frederick to a sparring match and beat him. Owain's strength exceeded the largest amount and he was   **powerful**  . So powerful that Chrom had a chat with him to make sure he went easy on everyone during sparring. Though Owain did do so, he always won, he even beat Chrom and Frederick on a 1 on 2 sparring match. His muscles weren't huge, he looked normal and was a powerhouse. Owain was separated to go with someone weaker in the army to protect them to the best of his ability, which he protested. After being stuck with Noire for too long he barged in on a meeting between Chrom and Robin. They jumped at the sudden arrival.

"Um we're in a meetin-"

"Put me back with Lucina, Robin." Owain demanded, Robin looked at Owain with an angered expression.

"No, she wants me." Robin said, Owain slammed his fist on the table where Chrom was sitting, breaking it. Chrom jumped from the chair.

"Alright then, why did she try to kill you then?" Owain asked. Robin got angrier.

"That's none of your business!" Robin yelled. "Plus, I'm a far better protector than you." Chrom jumped in the middle and pushed them away from each other.

"You two are acting childish! Owain, you can protect Noire. Robin is my daughter's wife, it's pretty obvious she wants him more than you." Chrom explained.

"Tell that to Frederick and my dad, I beat them all no problem, and I'm pretty sure I can beat you!" Owain threw his hands up in the air with a sarcastic smile while walking out.

Owain was infuriated. To top off all this crap, tomorrow was the day they battle Grima. Everyone woke up the next day feeling ready. The army marched to the place where they could get to Grima. Chrom stood between Owain and Robin to make sure they don't break out in a fight, while walking Naga appeared in front of the army.

"Naga, what is it that you need?" Chrom asked, everyone stopped moving

"You must remember that this is no ordinary battle exalt. This battle shall set Grima to sleep until it awakes again." Chrom pondered in his head about a possible way to kill Grima for good.

"Is there any way Grima will can die gone for good?"

"Yes, but he must be killed by his own hand." At just that moment, everyone turned their heads and looked at Robin. He nodded as Naga disappeared, everyone got on Grima. Everyone adapted to the heavy winds as Robin's twin put his arms in the air.

"You wish to battle me you worthless army?" Grima asked, Chrom and everyone else nodded. Grima laughed. "Worthless exalt, you brought everyone to their demise!" He laughed again as an unknown force grabbed Lucina and dragged her towards Grima. Chrom and everyone started running to save Lucina before Grima killed her. Owain led everyone, Chrom and Robin by his side.

" **Don't you touch her**!" Owain and Robin yelled as they took a massive lead in running towards  Grima. The training Owain had taken paid off as he was able to dodge all incoming attacks and mow down anything in his way, Robin did just the same. They got close to see Lucina fending off heavy amounts of grimleal and Grima himself.

"Look, your boyfriends are here!" Grima sarcastically stated, he shot a heavy wind toward Owain and Robin. Robin flew backwards but Owain stood his ground. "I may not be able to get you off the back of the fell dragon, but I can punish your rash actions." Grima explained as the dragon pulled his head upwards and a dark ball of energy formed in its mouth.

"What the..." Owain thought, just at that moment the dragon released the Expiration blast, time seemed to slow down as Lucina held out her shield to lessen the massive blow. Owain took this moment to run towards Lucina and moved her from the blast radius. After saving the bluenette Owain ran towards Grima.

"Wow, I didn't know someone with an idiot for a father and a kid for a mom could be so useful." Grima sarcastically said, Owain walked up to his face with his sword at hand and his hormones, adrenaline and testosterone pumping throughout his whole entire body.

"I have no pride for you! You will ruin the world as it is, I will gladly give my life to kill you!" Robin yelled, running to Owain's side. Grima summoned the fell dragon and got the expiration blast ready again.

"As you wish!" Grima said, Owain growled as he lunged forward with his Mystletainn and slashed it repeatedly. His arm seemed invisible from the blur of slashes, Lucina was on her back trying to recover. She opened her eyes again and saw Owain recklessly attacking Grima.

"Owain! Stop!" She begged, Owain heard no voices. He just kept on attacking, the grimleal surrounded him. Grima fell to his knees as the grimleal fought for him, the generals closed Owain in as mages pummeled him with Thoron. Robin snapped out of his day-dreaming and rushed over to Lucina to help her up.

"What the hell happened?" Robin asked, Lucina couldn't speak. She ran over to the mages and cut them down with Robin at her side. The only thing that was heard was the sound of Owain's screams of pain, tears ran down Lucina's face as she helped Robin  exterminate the generals.

Chrom and Olivia heard the screams and began to run as fast as they could to Grima to finish him.

"Don't worry Owain!" Chrom yelled. He hopped on Frederick's horse with Olivia and they got dropped off near Grima. Chrom sent all of his strength into one blow at Grima, with was so powerful that the grimleal vanished. Owain laid on the ground, bleeding profusely from his arms and legs while coughing up blood. Lucina jumped to his side and held him while crying.

"Owain!  **COME BACK**!" She yelled,  Chrom and Robin stood next to each other in front of the weakened god. Grima laughed.

"You... think... I'm done for? You're wrong! I'm plenty ready for more!" Grima said, still on his knees. He didn't rise up, Grima just fell backwards.

"Robin... please let me-"

"No, I will save everyone's lives, including any further generations." Robin explained, he held two tomes in the air as Grima got on one knee.

"No!" Grima yelled.

" **By the Book of Naga and Valflame, you shall be wiped from the face of this earth**!" Robin yelled as ancient writings appeared in front of him. The writings turned into a giant ball of energy. " **Backwards Expiration** **!** " Robin yelled as the sphere flew towards Grima and exploded. A white flash blinded everyone.

And just like that, Grima was gone.

But Robin still stood, slowly fading away. He walked towards Lucina and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Lucina... Promise me you'll find someone who loves you." Robin said as he pulled Lucina in for her last kiss with him, the arms held her tight before they vanished.

She was left only with Owain, who had a high chance of dying. Lissa and Maribelle arrived and got Owain.

The next days were dreadful... no Robin... Owain was dying and Lucina was looking after him while he was in her tent. She left to try to relax but failed and ended breaking down in front of her mom and dad. She collapsed in their arms.

Meanwhile Owain woke up and felt invigorated to tell Lucina about his feelings, but he needed to collect himself. He rubbed his eyes and felt his hair... drenched in sweat. In fact, all of his clothes were wet. Dehydrated as well. He went to the barracks and saw them...

"Lucina... it will okay." Olivia said, comforting Lucina as she bawled. Chrom did just the same.

"We might find him again Lucina, it's okay." Chrom opened his eyes and saw Owain. He gasped. "Owain?" Chrom asked, Olivia and Lucina looked up and saw him.

"Yep, I'm okay. I just came to get some water." Owain said, Lucina jumped and her tears turned from sorrow to joy.

"Oh gods! Owain you're okay!" Lucina yelled, she ran into his arms. Chrom and Olivia smiled as they walked out.

"Yea I am. The great Owain never falls." Owain said. The thought of him returning to this world made Lucina so happy... happier than when Robin proposed.

"I thought you weren't coming back. Never leave me again Owain, please." She demanded, Owain nodded as she looked up into his glistening eyes.

"It's good to see you again." Owain blushed as he looked away and got some water. They exchanged no words until Owain got back to Lucina's tent. It was late at night and both were wide awake, Lucina sat next to Owain still crying.

"I just miss Robin so much Owain..." Lucina cried, Owain turned and put his hand on her chin.

"I can help with that..." Owain said as he blushed.

"How so?" She asked. Owain just smiled.

"I mean, I can be your substitute."

"I don't understand..."

"Well, I go back to my tent and sleep there for the night. Then I'll treat you like Robin did for the rest of my days from there." Owain's smile stayed as Lucina's tears stopped flowing. They hugged as Owain's warmth spread evenly across the two.

The next days were filled with joy for Lucina, Owain was her new Robin so to say. Every sparring match, every dinner... everything. Owain was alive just to be there for Lucina. The bluenette appreciated and loved spending every waking moment with Owain. 

It was almost every night that Lucina found herself wiping tears over the loss of Robin. Yet Owain never tired of her company.

But Lucina worried for Owain, he still worked with his dad and Frederick and kept up with her requests. She pulled him out of the armory and took him to the barracks.

"Owain, I love you... I really do. But please stop."

"Stop... w-what?" He stuttered, his eyes shutting. Lucina shook him a little.

"See what you're doing to yourself? You're working like a dog. Please stop." Owain woke himself up a bit more and nodded a no to Lucina's request.

"No, it's the only way I'll feel important." Lucina was shocked at what Owain said.

"You are, you need to stop."

"How else would I have helped if I didn't train?"

"You're not training, you're destroying yourself. Do you not understand?" The bluenette asked. Owain nodded.

"Yes I do... I just don't feel like I'm needed in this army."

"Well you are, and I'm telling Frederick to stop getting you up. I better not see you training with your dad either." Owain nodded as he made his way to his tent.

Not a rough patch, a simple conversation. After Owain finally got his actual rest he was much more relaxed and easy-going. It made the moments between Lucina and Owain much more memorable. Many months passed and every day strengthened their bond.

One fateful night, Owain was in Lucina's tent.

"Lucina, we've been very good friends for awhile now right?" Owain asked, the bluenette nodded. "I feel like we should stop our acts..."

"Why is that?"

"Because, my mom gave me a talk about incest... and you know..." Owain tried continuing but he lipped words and blushed.

"Well, who said incest is a sin?"

"Everyone." Owain said, scratching the back of his head. Lucina nodded.

"Well, how do we know it's bad if we haven't tried it for ourselves." Owain's eyes widened for a moment.

"I don't think that's in our best interest..." Owain blushed as the scratching became quicker.

"We could try it and see where it goes... and that is, if you want to." She said, blushing a tad.

"No, please don't..."

"It's been months since me and Robin... I'm sorry." She said.

"Fine... if we caught then it's on you." Owain said with regret. He pulled her into a kiss. She tried pulling away but his grip was too strong... he wasn't even holding her.

"Wow... you really are my Robin." Lucina said sounding surprised. "I... l-love... you."

"It's okay Lucy, I've loved you since the beginning too..." Owain explained. Lucina hugged Owain. She pushed away.

"Will you let me help you relax?" She asked.

"Of course." Owain purred, he pulled Lucina for another kiss. The bluenette wrapped her arms around Owain's neck. His hands made it down to Lucina's pants, she moaned as Owain's swift hands slid right into her flower. His 3 fingers explored every part inside as Lucina moaned in his mouth. That noise got Owain riled up, the fingers sped up as the moans got louder. Owain's other free hand removed Lucina's top, revealing her breasts that were perfect. Owain pulled away from the kiss, he licked his lips as he began to suck on the left nipple. Lucina's moans got even louder, she shot her head upwards and nearly screamed from the ripple of pleasure coursing through her body.

Owain occasionally nibbled on her nipple gaining even more moans from the bluenette. "I'm... cumming!" Lucina choked out as she yelled from the great pleasure. The fluids spread on Owain's fingers. He delicately pulled them out, avoiding any of his skin coming in contact with her skin or pants. The slicked fingers made their way into the bluenette's mouth, she sucked them completely dry. She went into another kiss, but this time her tongue invaded every part of his mouth. Owain even let out small moans as he wrestled Lucina's tongue. The mixture of her saliva and fluids tasted so good.

Owain ripped off his shirt. Lucina pushed Owain back on the bed, she made her way down to his trousers and pulled them down, exposing his erect cock. She went in for another kiss while stroking it delicately. Owain kept her inside of the kiss as the stroking got faster. Lucina let Owain's tongue explore ever part of her mouth while her free and needy hand felt every part Owain's sweaty body. The stroking got quick as the pre leaked from the tip, which Lucina gladly pulled away from the kiss to get a taste of. Owain moaned ferociously as there was a tongue at the tip of his cock desperate to get a taste. "Oh g-gods... Lucina, I'm c-cumming!" Owain spat as cum flew from the tip of his cock. The bluenette was able to catch some in her mouth, which led her to another idea. She seductively let out a small moan as her face inched closer to his cock.

Lucina's tongue slithered around Owain's it, earning even more moans from him. She drenched all of his cock with her saliva. After doing so she finally fit her mouth around it. Owain let loose a low moan as Lucina moved up and down in a perfect rhythm to please his rock-hard cock. He became too needy and started to push Lucina's head down to get her to go faster, he couldn't open his eyes from the pure pleasure he received from Lucina mouth. Never in his life has he done this, but he wanted more of it... more. He pulled his hand from Lucina's head to latch on to the bed as he did small thrusts into her mouth. Since she didn't need to move, as his cock came in she swirled her tongue around it. "D-damn Lucy..." His head fell backwards on the bed as he let out a large and loud moan. "I'm cumming!" He moaned as the cum shot from his cock into the bluenette's mouth. She swallowed all of it and licked her lips. She climbed her way on Owain's chest and moaned quietly while kissing Owain.

"I'm in control here Lucy." Owain purred as he forcefully turned the bluenette around and slid 2 fingers into her hole. She grabbed hold of Owain's shoulders as the fingers slid in and out slowly. Lucina let out a pleased whine as Owain made his way to her breasts and sucked on her right nipple, giving a light nibble now and then. Owain's fingers sped up by a large amount as Lucina begged for more. Waves of pleasure coursed through Lucina's body as she kept begging for more and more, Owain did so and the fingers seemed to almost be invisible. She moaned loudly every few inserts as Owain kept nibbling until her head cracked upwards with a scream. "I'm c-cumming!" Lucina yelled as her lover grabbed a hold of her to not let her fall. Owain pulled the fingers out and fed the fluids to Lucina again, earning another small moan.

"Do you want more?" Owain asked, his hands running up and down Lucina's slim body. She moaned a yes, that didn't satisfy Owain though. "Beg." Lucina opened her eyes and gave him a rather confused stare. "You heard me, do it." Owain demanded, she complied by moaning louder and kissing Owain.

"Please Owain... please!" She begged, Owain nodded. He pulled her into another kiss while fondling her hole for a minute. She moaned quietly as she positioned her hole on Owain's hard cock. It was a tight fit but he was able to make it through, Lucina moaned at how big he was. He began to thrust slowly so he wouldn't wear out, but it felt amazing nonetheless. Owain moaned at the sheer tightness of her hole and how great it felt, Lucina continued moaning as the thrusts became harder and faster. Lucina wasn't pleased and decided to help by bouncing up and down with Owain's increasing rhythm. Owain grabbed her hips and started to thrust as fast as he could, Lucina couldn't keep up and gave in. Owain's cock almost became invisible from the speed increase and Lucina's moans pleased him. Owain began breathing heavily as Lucina made her announcement: "O-Owain!" She cried out. Owain knew what was about to happen, he was about to as well. Lucina screamed as Owain yelled out in pleasure, the cum leaked from Lucina's hole as Owain pulled it out and gave her another kiss.

"I love you so much Lucy."

"Oh gods, I love you too Owain." Lucina purred.

"What have I been missing out on?" Owain asked, Lucina giggled.

"Quite a bit, I suppose." Owain seductively smiled as he kissed Lucina again.

"Do you want to go again?" Owain asked. Lucina kissed him again with a light moan.

"Just one more time. But go all out this time." Lucina demanded. Owain nodded as he gave one last kiss before inserting his erect cock in Lucina's wet flower. She yet again moaned at how big he was, those sounds were music to Owain's ears. Every moan influenced him to go faster and harder, the feeling of her fluids on his cock made pleasure ripple through his body. Lucina let out a squeal as Owain hit her sweet spot, he stopped for a moment and tried to remember where he hit. His cock grew as he gained speed and strength, it was almost every time that he hit it. Lucina kept screaming from the sheer pleasure of that sweet spot. Owain moaned almost as equally from the speed of his own thrusts, his cock throbbed from the feeling. The sweet spot made a pulse of pleasure go through Lucina over and over. She jumped up and grabbed Owain. The thrusts kept going as they wrestled their tongues in hopes to see who was the most dominant, they moaned constantly. Owain's breaths went from stable to out of control as his blush went to a deep red. Lucina helped Owain's tired body, though it wasn't long before they both screamed as they traded bodily fluids.

They lovers fell back on the bed while breathing heavily, they pulled the blanket on the both of them. Lucina kissed Owain, his sweat fell on her body as the bluenette cuddled up with the myrmidon to gain warmth.

"Gods, I love you so much Lucy." Owain breathed and gave another kiss to the bluenette.

"I love you too Owain."  She said. "I really... it doesn't feel right."

"It can be our little secret... I'm here to make you happy."

"I know... I want to stick with it but... when we did it... I almost completely forgot about Robin... I don't want to forget my past husband."

"It feels hard to cope with as well. Tell you what, we can try it out for a week and see how it goes. Your choice if you want to stay with me or not."

"Fine. I love you... but I really feel like a terrible person, and it hurts." Lucina's eyes teared up a tad, Owain moved in closer, wiping the tears.

"I think it feels right, but I have the exact same feelings right now too. We can get through this together." Owain said, Lucina nodded as she fell asleep in the arms of the myrmidon.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to ask you guys about leaving kudos.  
> Please do so!  
> ;)


End file.
